The ability to fly is something that has captivated human beings for centuries. Aircraft give us the freedom to easily navigate around the globe in a fraction of the time compared to other methods of transportation. Modern day aircraft has become so sophisticated that aircraft can be flown and operated without the need for any pilot.
Indeed, remotely controlled aircraft can fly without any pilot or any personnel in the aircraft. Modern remotely controlled aircraft (or aerial devices) can even be operated automatically, with electronic circuitry guiding the remotely controlled aircraft to a particular destination. These devices have become so popular, that many individuals can purchase them for recreational purposes.
Certain handheld remotely controlled aircraft can be operated by using an input device to fly the aircraft. For example, certain handheld remotely controlled aircraft allow a user to fly the aircraft using a smartphone or tablet. These remotely controlled aircraft can be outfitted with cameras that allow the user to record video/audio in places that may not be as easy to reach.
Conventional remotely controlled aircraft technology even provides for miniature sized remotely controlled aircraft that could fit in the palm of a user's hand. While these miniature sized remotely controlled aircraft can be easily carried around by a user, conventional remotely controlled aircraft technology has certain drawbacks in that the miniature remotely controlled aircraft cannot be easily transported without the risk of damaging certain components (particularly when the aircraft does not have a case for housing the aircraft). More specifically, the arms and propellers of the aircraft are prone to damage when then user transports the aircraft from one location to another (e.g., during non-use). Thus, there is at least a need for technology that allows miniature-sized remotely controlled aircraft to be transported safely without the risk of damaging components.